nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Viktor's "Collecting Ingredients" Mission 06-07-2014
'Participants' Kare (Hoshigaki Viktor) 'Fulfilling His Duties' Today was quite an odd day in Kirigakure. There was no fog, not even a single trace of it, and the sun was shining its warm rays of sunlight down upon the village. The sun showed no remorse towards the villagers out in the fields, the horses pulling carriages filled to the brim with barrels and crates of trading goods from neighboring villages, and even to Viktor who was resting like a baby in his bed. The sun shined its warmth down onto the back of Viktor’s head as he slept like a butterfly in a cocoon made of bed sheets. It took a while for Viktor to grow annoyed at the sun’s warmth that focused all its heat to the back of his head, and even his bed sheets couldn’t save him from the sun’s wrath as he attempted to block out the sun by throwing the covers over his head and position himself so that his head would be curved inward towards his stomach and his knees would be reaching up to graze his forehead. Several minutes passed and Viktor gave up hope. “What’s the point?” He said, tossing the covers off of his face and kicking his legs so the covers would roll down to only cover his feet. He would lay there, spread out like a nice tender cut of salmon on a heated grill, one could almost see smoke rising from Viktor’s sunlit face. A group of trouble makers would pass by Viktor’s window and begin to laugh. “Hahaha, he’s sizzling!” One of them said to the friend adjacent to him. “Tch…” Viktor scuffed, rolled over to the edge of the bed, and then sat up with his elbows to his knees and his fingers locked together around his back. “Ah… That feels good.” He said in a low tone, letting his spine loosen up before standing up and heading over to the end of his bed to slip on his sandals. “You don’t want to catch a cold from the cold floor, so go put on your sandals.” His mother would always say to him whenever she caught him walking barefoot around the house, so putting on his sandals first thing in the morning has become innate reflex for Viktor, simply to avoid his caring mother’s nagging. As he slipped his sandals he began to catch an alluring scent. He would sniff several times, moving his head in all directions to find the direction in which the smell was coming from. “I smell tuna… Mom!” He cried out with all the air in his lungs. “Come on out. I made your favorite! Lightly cooked tuna with a dash of salt and pepper, mash potatoes with melted cheese and a nice cold glass of fresh coconut water with pulp.” Viktor rushed to the bathroom and stripped himself of his pajamas while turning on both the cold and hot water in the shower. He stood there, bouncing up and down impatiently for the water to warm up. “Come on! My food is going to get cold.” He said to the downpour of water that clashed with the plastic mat in his bathtub. Once the warm felt warm enough for Viktor, he hopped into the shower and rejuvenated his body, scrubbing his torso and arms with revitalizing shampoo that was said to be good for his skin. He didn’t really bother much with shampooing and conditioning his hair, his family had naturally healthy hair. A few minutes would pass and Viktor hopped out of the shower and took hold of a warm towel sitting on the rack just to his right. He wrapped it around his waist and hurried back to his room to get dressed, catching a good whiff of his breakfast as he ran through the hallway. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed in a fresh attire, except a top, due to it being oddly hot today. Viktor wrapped some bandages around his body and slipped into his standard black pants. He wrapped bandages around his thigh and strapped on his loaded kunai pouch. He put his feet into his cozy sandals and headed off to the dining room, taking hold of his forehead protector as well. He entered the dining room that was filled with a delicious scent and sat into his usual seat with his back facing the main entrance to the house. His beady eyes examined the food before him and without a second thought he dove right in, devouring all that was cooked for him and swallowing it all down with one large gulp of coconut water. “Mmm… That was delicious, but I have to go and lend my hand to the village.” He thought to himself. “Mom! I’m going out.” He cried out as he strolled out of his home and headed to the local mission board near the Mizukage’s Office with haste. Viktor would arrive at the mission board within a matter of minutes and begin to surf through all the available missions that he was able to accept. After searching thoroughly, he managed to find a mission that caught his interest. "So I have to go out there and look from some ingredients and bring it to the restaurant, that doesn't sound like too hard of a task." He says to himself in a low tone and pulls the filer off the board and proceeds to head towards the Main Gate. As he walked down the bustling streets of Kirigakure, his eyes began to wander, chasing the interesting attractions, trying to keep them in sight as he walked further and further away from them, and his nostrils flaring up every time he caught the scent of delicious bowl of ramen with slices of beef floating above the warm seasoned water. Eventually, Viktor arrived at the Main Gate and flashed the mission filer to one of the guards when they asked what he was going to do outside of the village. "Alright, but be careful out there. There have been reports of a Wild Boar roaming the area." He managed to holler out to Viktor as he got lost in the trees of the dense forest that surrounded Kirigakure. The first thing Viktor would do once he was a good distance from the village, was climb up to the highest tree in the area and scout out for a body of water. "Hmm... Over those boulders there is a river, I can probably find some mushrooms by those boulders and a tons of fish following the flow of the stream." He thought to himself and then leaped off the tree and onto the ground. As he landed on the ground, the weight of his body caused a loud thud to shake the ground slightly and over to the right a bush began to shake. A deer would shot its head up and quickly turn to face Viktor as he stood there as still as a statue. "It has raspberry stains all over its mouth..." He thought and closely examined the bush the deer was behind. Viktor made a quick movement towards the deer to scare it off and then began to head over to the bush. He pulled out a small bag from his kunai pouch and began to pick off the berries, one handful at a time. A minute or two had passed and Viktor began to head towards the boulders to hopefully find some mushrooms growing around them. As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice the footprints of a Boar embedded into the damp soil. "Tch... It must still be around like the guard said." He said lowly and reached into his pouch to retrieve a kunai just in case he was caught off guard by the Boar. He walked and walked for what seemed to feel like miles, but having to climb over large roots, crawl under toppled trees, and even having take several detours because of scattered traps, really put a toll on Viktor. He would wipe the sweat forming over his nose and pause for a moment. "Looks like I won't have to bother looking for mushrooms by the boulders. Those look identical to the ones shown on the filer..." He said and headed over to a log that was heavily covered in moss and several fully matured shiitake mushrooms. He plucked some of the brown fuzzy mushrooms off the log and added them to the bug with the raspberries he picked earlier. "Well that's two down, but I still need two more to go." He said in a slightly upbeat tone and began to sprint towards the river that was not too far from where he once stood. Upon arriving at the river he was greeted by the Wild Boar that came in from his flank and rammed right into him without letting Viktor know beforehand. Viktor's body slid across the damp floor and the Wild Boar dragged its front right hoof into the ground, preparing to charge at Viktor. "Tch..." He winced in pain as he struggled to get up and was suddenly rammed into again by the Boar, but this time it began to stab Viktor's abdomen with its dull tusks. During the Boar's rampage, Viktor managed to punch the Boar right in the eye and caused it to stagger off, leaving him with plenty of time to get up on his feet and draw another kunai from his pouch and wielding it in his right hand. He swayed a bit and began to slouch forward, hunching his back and letting his arms dangle like vines from a tree. Viktor bended his knees slightly and remained still for a moment, watching the Boar turn back and prepare itself for another charge. He waited for the Boar to take off into a vigorous sprint and just as it reached the fifteen feet radius, Viktor leaped up into the sky, soaring like an eagle. The Boar couldn't control its speed and went straight into a boulder, leaving itself dazed and confused. Meanwhile, Viktor landed behind it on his right foot with his left foot pressed slightly above his inner right ankle. Viktor lifted his right heel off the ground while leaning forward and bringing his left foot down on the ground with force and as he is moving forward, his right arm is swinging in an attempt to jam the kunai right into the skull of the dazed Boar, but like he practiced, his left hand was just below his right, shadowing its movements. He would let go of the kunai and catch it with his left hand. Swiftly he repositioned the kunai and lunged forward with all his weight. The kunai rammed right through the thick skull of the Boar, making a *Crunch* sound as his weight pushed the lifeless Boar onto its side. The blood quickly poured out of its head and drenched Viktor's pants and a bit of his abdomen. With his left forearm he whipped some blood that had splattered onto his face and inhaled deeply through his nose, the scent of the fresh blood making him a bit hungry. Viktor stood up and dragged his own body over to the riverbank to wash the kunai and retrieve the kunai he had dropped when the Boar had surprised him with a power ram from the flank. He watched as the blood merged with the fresh water of the river and began to flow downstream gracefully. His beady eyes followed the crimson water and from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a large batch of lemongrass just waiting for Viktor to come and pull them from their roots, and he did just that. Viktor gathered his things and began to head back to the village, tired and bruised up. "This was more work than I had thought." He said to himself, looking back to the dead boar he was dragging by the its tail. The guards quickly opened the gate as they spotted Viktor's beat up body slowly making its way to the gate and assisted him in carrying the heavy boar to the restaurant that had placed the mission up on the board. "Oh thank you so much! I didn't think anyone was going to accept that mission and bring me back my ingredients before nightfall." The Chef said as Viktor walked into the restaurant's Employee Only Entrance. The Chef handed him his reward and a bento packed with steamed vegetables, white rice, salmon and shrimp. "Thank you for the meal. If you ever need any help, I'll be more than happy to help you." Viktor said and began to make his way home while eating his freshly cooked meal. 'End Results' Viktor gathered all the ingredients on this list and managed to kill a Wild Boar, providing much more meat than needed. He also suffered some bruising on his abdomen and to the left side of his rib cage, but no broken bones.